Goodbye, my lover
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: One-shot sobre Dencer (Spencer y Dean), con un poco de Spoby, en un universo paralelo y un poco lejos de Rosewood. Si sentís curiosidad, anda, dadle click y descubridlo. Quizá no os arrepentiréis.


Hola, lo sé, hace mucho que no publico y tengo fics sin concluir, os pido una disculpa. Espero que os guste y no me odien.

* * *

 **Goodbye, My Lover.**

* * *

Las cosas hace mucho que habían dejado de ser felicidad para Dean Stavros, ahora era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, a su madre y hermana, quienes le habían acompañado en ese largo caminar.

Ellas que le habían apoyado después de aquel error que cometió, con el que viviría hasta su último día, pues a pesar de los años transcurridos y de los labios besados, él aún soñaba con aquella castaña, echaba de menos su risa, sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Siempre recordaría aquella vez en que se tiñó el cabello con mechas de colores, sonreía aún más, orgullosa, hermosa, tan bella como solo ella era. ¿Qué importaba si había tenido un mal día? Todo se olvidaba con ver esa sonrisa, abrazarle contra su pecho y aspirar su dulce aroma; al final del día, por más problemas que existiesen, ella siempre era la mejor parte y el analgésico perfecto.

Pero así como sonreía había noches en las que aquella mala decisión se hacía presente en su cabeza, le mataba tan lentamente que perdía el sueño y se quedaba despierto maldiciéndose, golpeando con rabia aquel desgastado saco de box, algunas otras noches el alcohol le hacía perder la conciencia y si lograba dormir entre esos sueños aparecía ella, algunas veces sonriendo y en otras era la decepción en su rostro lo que le rasgaba el corazón.

Después de aquel día en que todo pasó Stavros decidió dedicarse a su empleo, esforzándose por llevar a su constructora a lo más alto y así lo haría.

Su empresa había obtenido la victoria para la construcción de un proyecto multimillonario en el famoso Central Park de Nueva York, no podía negarlo estaba emocionado y muy feliz, su propuesta era magnifica, de eso no había duda, si alguien merecía ganar era él.

La empresa para la que trabajaría le había citado en sus oficinas por lo que él haría un viaje de dos días y así poder firmar el contrato.

.

.

.

El día había llegado, Dean acaba de aterrizar en un vuelo procedente de Madrid, apenas poner un pie en el aeropuerto sintió el cambio notable en el correr de las personas, todo parecía ir más rápido, sonrío por un momento al recordar que no estaba en casa.

Esperaba que alguien estuviese allí para recibirle pero era un tanto difícil, sin embargo cuando estaba cogiendo su equipaje su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era Marley, la secretaria del Sr. Cavanaugh indicándole que en la puerta principal le esperaba el auto que habían alquilado para él, adjunta estaba la fotografía de la persona que sería su chofer.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Stavros — saludó un hombre no mayor a los 50 años, quien se acercaba a él, al parecer Marley también se había encargado de proporcionarle su información, ¿De qué otra manera le habría reconocido? —Permítame su equipaje — pidió amablemente.

—No es necesario, puedo con ello, viajo ligero — dijo señalando su pequeña maleta, por lo que aquel hombre le sonrío asintiendo y le condujo hasta donde estaba aparcado el Maserati negro —Esto es un poco más de lo que esperaba — reconoció asombrado al quedar frente a aquel imponente automóvil.

—El Sr. Cavanaugh siempre espera dar una grandiosa primera impresión — comentó el hombre sonriendo mientras le abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Lo ha conseguido, se lo aseguro — añadió Dean sonriendo una vez que estuvo dentro del auto después de haber colocado a su lado su pequeño equipaje que apenas contenía un par de camisas, vaqueros y zapatillas para poder dar un pequeño paseo después de la presentación del día siguiente. El traje lo había pedido con anticipación, esperando que estuviese ya en el hotel.

—Ya se lo hará saber usted mismo mañana que le vea — concluyó poniendo en marcha el auto en dirección al hotel.

Richard, que así se llamaba el chofer, aparcó frente al gran hotel The Mark, lo cual volvió a hacer que Dean se sorprendiera, no cabía duda que el Sr. Cavanaugh no escatimaba en gastos para que sus empleados se sintieran bien, o quizá solo era para impresionar.

Después que el chofer le indicase que lo recogería a primera hora para llevarle a las oficinas Cavanaugh, ambos se despidieron. En la recepción del hotel le indicaron su número de habitación y la llave de la misma. Una vez dentro comenzó a sentir un poco de nerviosismo y no comprendía el porqué, solo firmaría un contrato, el sábado por la tarde estaría de regreso en Madrid. Todo estaría bien, ¿No?

Si el automóvil le había parecido un tanto pretencioso, se daba cuenta que la habitación no era menos. Pero decidió disfrutar, luego de una ducha relajante en la enorme bañera se vistió el albornoz que con anterioridad habían dispuesto para él, comprobó que su traje estaba dentro del armario para después ordenar algo para cenar y así poder revisar los últimos ajustes a su presentación de mañana.

.

.

.

Las oficinas del Sr. Cavanaugh estaban situadas frente al Empire State, un edificio de proporciones similares. Richard aparcó el automóvil frente a la entrada principal, rápidamente le abrió la puerta a Dean dejándole salir, se despidieron nuevamente y el moreno emprendió su caminar al interior del edificio. El trayecto en el ascensor le pareció interminable puesto que la oficina principal estaba situada en el último piso, menos mal no era claustrofóbico o no habría podido llegar a su destino, las escaleras no eran una opción.

—Buenos días, tengo una cita con el Sr. Cavanaugh. Soy Dean Stavros — saludó a la secretaria que estaba en recepción cuando se acercó a ella.

La joven asintió y le sonrió antes de marcar un número telefónico.

—El señor Cavanaugh lo atenderá en unos minutos, por favor tome asiento — señaló la joven y el moreno le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras se disponía a sentarse en lo que parecía ser un cómodo sofá — ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

Dean no podía negar que aquella mujer poseía una gran belleza y gracia, por lo que terminó aceptándole un café. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando notó un poco de cotilleo por parte de las féminas que estaban por allí, sabía que hablaban de él, aun no se acostumbraba a ser presa de las miradas.

—Puede pasar, el Sr. Cavanaugh le recibirá ahora — señaló la joven en dirección a la puerta al final del pasillo.

Dean simplemente asintió dejando la taza vacía sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él, se puso en pie y caminó hasta aquella puerta internándose en ella.

La oficina era enorme, unos ventanales descomunales que dejaban pasar una gran cantidad de luz, así como una magnifica vista de la ciudad.

El moreno estaba maravillado, parecía estar inmerso en algún punto fuera de ese lugar, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta atrayendo su atención.

—Dean Stavros — habló un hombre calvo, un poco más bajo que él, quien se acercaba a su lado ofreciendo su mano —. Bienvenido a Nueva York.

—Gracias — apenas pudo decir el aludido correspondiendo el afectuoso saludo.

—Por favor, tomad asiento, sentiros como si fuese vuestra oficina — señaló una de las sillas dispuesta frente a un amplio escritorio y mientras él se colocaba en su sitio — ¿Estáis listo para el último paso? — habló metafóricamente el hombre mientras Dean se sentaba frente a él.

—Creo que nunca he estado más listo, Sr. Cavanaugh — respondió el moreno sin poder ocultar sus emociones.

—Por favor, llamadme Daniel — dijo sonriendo el hombre.

—Está bien, Daniel. En ese caso vos podéis llamarme Dean — correspondió haciendo que su nuevo jefe sonriera otra vez.

—Pues bien, aquí tenéis vuestro futuro — dijo solemnemente Daniel mientras colocaba frente al moreno una carpeta y una pluma. El hombre iba directo al punto, así sin más.

Dean no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente se dispuso a leer con atención el contenido de aquel documento. Se sorprendió al leer la cifra total que recibiría como pago al concluir el proyecto, era aún más de lo que él esperaba.

—No, no hay error en la cifra — comenzó a decir Daniel al ver la cara del moreno —. Es un poco más de lo acordado pero justo lo que su proyecto merece. Mi hijo lo revisó y sugirió tal cantidad, somos hombres que sabemos reconocer un buen proyecto cuando lo vemos.

Los ojos totalmente abiertos por la emoción que le embarga delataban al chico, quien solo logró asentir.

—¿Está usted de acuerdo en la manera en que se realizará el pago? Es una manera de asegurar que usted cumplirá con lo acordado.

—Sí, lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, considerando que usted se hará cargo de cubrir los gastos de la construcción.

—Efectivamente, el pago dispuesto en este documento es estrictamente en base a su proyecto y honorarios — señaló el Sr. Cavanaugh.

Después de esas palabras Dean Stavros procedió a firmar el contrato bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre.

—Ahora dejemos atrás las formalidades y celebremos esta unión Cavanaugh-Stavros, Estados Unidos y España — dijo mientras caminaba hasta su mini bar y servía dos copas con algún licor para después acercarse al moreno y entregarle una.

—Salud por ello — añadió Dean mientras hacía chocar su copa contra la de Daniel.

Después de varias copas y una charla amena, Dean comenzaba a notar una cierta emoción en las palabras pronunciadas por su acompañante.

—Dean — comenzó a decir el hombre, atrayendo la atención del aludido, después de que ambos hubiesen dado un sorbo a sus bebidas — Me gustaría contar con vuestra presencia el día de mañana.

El moreno le miraba un tanto consternado.

—Ocurre que mi hijo se casa mañana, me gustaría que conocieses a quien posiblemente trabajará con vos en el proyecto y a su futura esposa, también al resto de mi familia — el hombre parecía emocionado.

—Bueno, me encantaría pero hay un pequeño inconveniente — recordó Dean — Mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora para Madrid — en realidad era que lo último que deseaba era estar en una fiesta.

—Ese no es problema, ahora mismo haré que mi secretaria os cambie el vuelo — dijo emocionado —. En verdad me gustaría que nos acompañases.

—En ese caso allí estaré, os lo aseguro — añadió Dean dando un último sorbo a su bebida mientras Daniel llamaba por el interfón a su secretaria, dando las ordenes pertinentes para el cambio de vuelo —. Por ahora creo que necesito alquilar un smoking, así que si me permite debo marcharme ya — señaló el moreno al ver la hora en su reloj.

—Richard os recogerá para llevaros a la iglesia — concluyó el hombre —. Por cierto, esto es vuestro — dijo entregándole una copia del contrato firmado, así que Dean asintió.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con un abrazo y un apretón de manos.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, después de decirle adiós a la joven secretaria, se internó en el ascensor, suspiró repetidas veces al pensar que debía permanecer más días de los acordados y además asistiría a una boda donde a la única persona que conocía era al padre del novio.

.

.

.

El smoking estaba listo, zapatos negros acorde, el único que no estaba listo era Dean, seguía pensando que aquello era mala idea, sería incomodo estar en un lugar donde no conoces a casi nadie.

Sin quererlo se arrastró hasta la bañera y se internó en ella, la ceremonia sería al atardecer así que tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararse mentalmente.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 4:30 pm Dean ya estaba listo bajando por el ascensor, cuando llegó a la recepción nuevamente sintió que las miradas femeninas se posaban sobre él, pero sin darles importancia caminó a la entrada principal donde ya Richard le esperaba.

Mientras viajaban el moreno aprovechaba para observar el panorama, pasaría un mes antes de volver para iniciar el trabajo, pensaba también si a su madre y hermana les gustaría vivir allí, quizá sí.

Al llegar al aparcadero del Gotham Hall se dio cuenta de que las personas que encontraría dentro serían, sin dudarlo, personas de élite o eso dejaba mostrar la colección de lujo de autos aparcados allí. Caminó lentamente al interior del recinto como si no quisiera llegar. La habitación donde se oficiaría la ceremonia estaba adornada con sillas de madera formando un círculo, dejando un pasillo en uno de los extremos que conduciría al centro donde se encontraba el pequeño altar y la luz principal enfocaba ese lugar, sobre el que se encontraban colgados arreglos florales, el resto era bañado por una tenue luz, el candelabro del centro proporcionaba un toque especial.

Dean tenía demasiado tiempo para prestarle atención a la decoración, no había algo mejor que hacer.

Con las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón caminó hasta una de las sillas de la última fila, en el lugar exacto por donde pasaría la novia, Dean se sentó justo al lado de una anciana que le miró un momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero seguía con la vista clavada en sus dedos, moviéndolos nervioso, se sentía incómodo enfundado en aquel ajustado smoking negro.

De pronto la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, los presentes se habían puesto en pie y Dean les imitó, por inercia giró su rostro, casi en cámara lenta, para ver a la novia hacer su recorrido y sintió que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, la chica que caminaba del brazo de aquel hombre no era otra que Spencer Hastings, el amor de su vida.

El moreno sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, se sujetó del respaldo de la silla que tenía en frente cuando sus piernas parecían fallar, lo que sus ojos veían debía ser producto de su imaginación; no podía, no debía ser ella, eso era lo que quería y deseaba que fuese, pero cuando Peter Hastings le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, supo que no era un sueño ni un delirio, era la realidad. Ella giró su vista hacia su dirección sonriendo levemente haciendo que el corazón de Dean latiera tan fuerte y deprisa como si hubiese acabado de correr la maratón, por su parte el padre de la novia recobró su sonrisa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si ese lapso de 30 segundos hubiera sido suprimido. El moreno no apartó ni un momento su mirada de aquella chica vestida de blanco, su corazón seguía latiendo de prisa, sus pies apenas y tenían fuerza, las manos aprisionaron con firmeza el respaldo de la silla hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Cuando sus ojos se desprendieron por un momento de aquella mujer pudo observar que entre los presentes había viejos conocidos, personas que tuvo que dejar atrás para que la chica que estaba allí, frente a todos y pronunciando sus votos, fuese feliz.

Y todo parecía indicar que así era, ella era feliz, se casaba con un buen hombre, con uno que no le lastimaría como él lo había hecho, aunque Spencer lo hubiese olvidado luego de aquel accidente en el que perdiese la memoria.

Por eso le había sonreído al pasar a su lado, porque no le recordaba, todos los recuerdos de su relación, de la traición, todo lo relacionado con Dean había sido suprimido del cerebro de la castaña.

El chico reaccionaba de forma automática imitando lo que el resto de invitados hacían. La anciana a su lado le susurró un "la novia luce hermosa, ¿No lo crees?", él asintió sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

 _"Ella no solo es hermosa, ella es perfecta, única y era mía"_. Los pensamientos de Dean comenzaban a jugar en su contra, sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo se cerraron en puño nuevamente.

Todo en su interior era un torrente de emociones, sonreía por momentos y en otros un nudo se formaba en su garganta ni siquiera entendía porque seguía allí, otro en su lugar se habría marchado, pero no él, no Dean Stavros porque era demasiado masoquista que marcharse no era una opción.

Cuando el juez pronunció el clásico "Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta unión no deba realizarse debe hablar ahora o callar para siempre", apenas terminar de pronunciar esas palabras los padres de Spencer se volvieron para mirar a Dean, no sabían porque estaba allí pero esperaban que no fuese para impedir la boda, mientras la mente del moreno le gritaba que lo hiciera, su corazón se lo impedía. Él quería que ella fuese feliz, siempre había sido ese su deseo, aunque anhelaba ser parte de esa felicidad sabía que no podía ser, que era momento de abandonar una lucha que supo perdida el día que le traicionó.

El chico cerró por un momento los ojos, suspiró pesadamente soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, abrió los puños de sus manos dejando circular nuevamente el flujo sanguíneo.

—En ese caso, por el poder que me concede el estado de Nueva York, les declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besar a vuestra esposa — dijo el juez, el hombre frente a Spencer sonrió ampliamente y Dean se imaginó por un momento en su lugar, siendo él quien le diese el beso a la castaña.

Siguió contemplando la escena durante los segundos que duró el beso, sintiendo como su lacerado corazón dolía un poco más. El resto comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear a los recién desposados.

La pareja se acercó a algunos de los presentes quienes les felicitaban y abrazaban. Los padres de la novia disimulaban su nerviosismo ante la presencia de Dean, quien había salido de aquella habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire o quizá marcharse.

Pero no, el corazón suele ser tan masoquista que el moreno no se marchó, simplemente respiró profundamente en repetidas ocasiones antes de volver al interior del lugar, buscó sin prisas la otra habitación donde tendría lugar el banquete.

—¿Que mierda hacéis aquí...? — comenzó a decir el Sr. Hastings sujetando al moreno por el brazo apenas verle aparecer nuevamente.

—¡Dean! — saludó Daniel interrumpiendo al otro hombre haciendo que soltase nervioso al aludido.

—Conmovedora celebración — habló el chico fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Peter — dijo volviéndose hacia el hombre —, os presento a Dean Stavros, el dueño del proyecto ganador para Central Park.

La cara del hombre no tenía precio, totalmente desencajado aunque tuvo que reponerse rápidamente.

—Es un placer conocerle — añadió por educación ofreciéndole la mano en saludo, Dean le devolvió el gesto.

—Mucho gusto — respondió por lo bajo —. Perdonadme si lo que diré a continuación os causa molestia pero su hija es la novia más hermosa que he visto.

Los ojos de Peter Hastings se abrieron por la sorpresa haciendo que Daniel se riera un poco de su reacción.

—En efecto, mi esposa es hermosa y solicita la presencia de su padre — señaló Toby hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, detrás de él.

Mientras el señor Hastings se alejaba de ellos, Daniel aprovecho para presentar a su hijo con Dean.

 _"Parece un buen tío, Spencer será feliz"_. Pensó el moreno cuando analizó rápidamente al hombre que tenía frente a él, no pudo evitar sentirse mayor ante su presencia pues su cara parecía la de un idiota.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que Daniel y su hijo se despidieron dejando a Dean solo nuevamente.

De apoco comenzaron a servir la cena pero el moreno no tenía ánimos de comer, así que se encamino hasta la barra y pidió un tequila, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Sintió como el líquido quemó su garganta cuando bajo por ella, pero eso no impidió que siguiera tomando, su inusual estadía en el bar atrajo la atención de los padres de Spencer, temían que con unas copas de más pudiese echar a perder la fiesta.

Luego de haberse bebido una botella de tequila él solo, Dean parecía estar completamente sobrio, intentaba conseguir fuerzas para acercarse a Spencer.

De pronto el presentador dijo algo sobre un baile a cargo de la feliz pareja, así que el moreno se volvió un momento hacia el centro de la pista donde los reflectores de luz habían sido dirigidos.

Dean sonrío amargamente al comprobar nuevamente lo maravillosa que Spencer se miraba, los ojos se le acumularon de lágrimas que luchaban por salir cuando los primeros acordes de la canción comenzó a sonar.

Soltó maldiciones en su interior, no podía ser que de todas las canciones escritas fuese justamente la suya, la que él y Spencer habían elegido como _"nuestra"._

Sin pensarlo siquiera sus pies comenzaron a llevarle al borde de la pista, el nudo en su garganta y sus emociones estaban matándole, quería gritar, deseaba que Spencer le recordase en ese momento. Necesitaba que algo ocurriera pero era consciente de que no sería así.

El resto de los presentes estaban consternados preguntándose quién era el hombre junto a la pista, observando a la pareja.

La madre de Spencer estaba aún más nerviosa, aunque sabía que ya nada podía hacer Dean, si quería impedir la boda lo hubiese hecho antes, cualquier cosa que pensara hacer estaría fuera de contexto, sería por demás inútil.

Y eso Dean lo sabía muy bien, así que volvió nuevamente a la barra del bar, sabía que más de un par de miradas estaban fijas en él, pero no le importó.

El camarero le sirvió otro tequila sin siquiera preguntar. Spencer, que por un momento mientras bailaba con Toby se había percatado de la presencia de Dean, sintió curiosidad por saber quién era ese hombre, así que cuando le vio salir de la enorme habitación inventó una excusa y salió tímidamente tras él.

El moreno había avanzado un par de metros mientras se deshacía del nudo de su corbata y el de su garganta, dando paso a que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

 _"Era mía"_. Se repetía una y otra vez por lo bajo, caminaba tan exhorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien le seguía.

—Espere — la voz de la castaña retumbó en sus oídos apenas pronunció aquella palabra, haciendo que se quedase estático, la chica aprovechando esto aceleró el paso quedando frente a él.

Al mirarle fijamente sintió un dolor en su pecho, aquel hombre parecía un indefenso niño. Sus lágrimas parecían no tener intención de detenerse, tenía la mandíbula desencajada, el saco era estrujado con fuerza pues sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó Spencer amablemente, aunque era obvio que el hombre estaba pasándolo mal — ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Dean simplemente negó con la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente mirando al techo del lugar, controló sus lágrimas y volvió la vista hacia la chica frente a él.

—Felicidades, Sra. Cavanaugh — dijo por lo bajo, ella sonrió negando.

—Gracias — respondió ruborizada y sonriendo tímidamente —. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Estoy bien — susurró el moreno mientras relajaba los puños en sus manos y alisaba el saco en un intento desesperado por dejarlo como antes — Debo irme, disculpe y nuevamente felicidades — dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Gracias — respondió tímidamente al cogerle la mano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo sin saber el porqué, aunque quizá había sido su imaginación ya que el chico frente a ella parecía no haberse percatado de ello, pero estaba equivocada, Dean había sentido lo mismo, la misma sensación de aquella primera vez que se vieron.

Sus manos estuvieron unidas un poco más del tiempo que deberían, pero ninguno dijo algo, ese pequeño roce se sentía bien. Ambas miradas se encontraron tímidamente y sus sonrisas se posaron en sus rostros.

Spencer sabía que mantener un contacto de esa forma con un desconocido debía estar prohibido, sobre todo si te acabas de casar con el amor de tu vida. Por su parte Dean simplemente volvió a aquel momento, aquella tarde de lluvia en Madrid donde conoció a esa castaña que le robó el corazón, ese que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de esos 5 años no podía olvidarle, le amaba como el primer día que le vio, cada amanecer un poco más y allí estaba ese sentimiento queriendo ser gritado, pero tuvo que callar.

El moreno se soltó de su mano lentamente cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a Spencer.

—Nos veremos — sonrió antes de marcharse dejando a la castaña sonriendo tontamente.

Ella no sabía porque aquel hombre le había cautivado de aquella manera y aunque estuviese casada, esperaría pacientemente por volver a encontrarse con él.

Por su parte Dean caminaba considerando rescindir el contrato que había firmado el día anterior. ¿Qué era lo correcto en ese momento?

* * *

Espero que hayáis podido llegar hasta aquí, dejadme un review con lo que sea que quieran decirme, por favor. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, espero leeros pronto.


End file.
